SpongeBob SquarePants
SpongeBob SquarePants 'is the eponymous titular main character of the Nickelodeon franchise of the same name as well as the protagonist of many ''Netflix Smash Bros. ''installments, most notably ''Netflix Smash Bros.: SpongeBob's Adventure ''and its sequel. SpongeBob is also the main defender of the Complex Colonies and the presumed mascot of Nickelodeon. As far as his popularity and reception goes, SpongeBob has been considered one of the most iconic animated characters in history. He also shares a friendly rivalry with Mickey Mouse. SpongeBob is voiced by Tom Kenny, like the Ice King. Moveset Neutral Move: Cruise Bubble SpongeBob will blow a bubble that is in the shape and behavior of a torpedo. This move was taken from the video game ''SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom. The Cruise Bubble moves in a fashion similar to Ness's PK Thunder, in which it can be moved around until it wears off or used to help boost SpongeBob to certain places. Side Move: Krabby Patty Toss SpongeBob will quickly make a Krabby Patty and throw it at his opponents. SpongeBob can throw up to only three Krabby Patties at a time. Wherever SpongeBob's eyes are moving indicates where he will toss the Patty. If SpongeBob throws a Patty that will land on the ground, it becomes edible. Krabby Patties will have small chances of landing on opponent's faces to reverse their controls. Up Move: Uppercut Bash SpongeBob will perform an uppercut with a big red boxing glove. This move was taken from the video game adaptation of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. SpongeBob's Uppercut Bash is useful to knock opponents at 100% or higher in health off the arena. There is a rare chance of the glove becoming a metallic glove with spiky fists, which will do more damage than the original glove. Down Move: Spin Technique SpongeBob will perform one of his karate moves known as "Spin Technique", as said and shown in the episode "Karate Choppers". Spin Technique is depended on how much power is built up by the player. The longer SpongeBob charges up the move, the longer it lasts and the more damage it causes to opponents. Sometimes this will result in SpongeBob slipping to the ground. Final Smash: Mr. Absorbency (Brawl)/The Invincibubble (Universe) In Netflix Smash Bros. Brawl, SpongeBob's final smash is Mr. Absorbency, which was taken from the episode "Culture Shock". SpongeBob will get out a wagon with water, absorb the water and begin morphing into different shapes and forms, making him invulnerable to opponents' attacks. His final blow is gushing all of the water out of his body, causing his surrounding opponents to get washed off the arena. In Netflix Smash Bros. Universe, SpongeBob's final smash is The Invincibubble from The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. SpongeBob will write on an enchanted book page and become his superhero counterpart known as the Invincibubble. This is similar to Wario's Wario-Man final smash, SpongeBob is faster and invulnerable until it wears off. Thrown items/projectiles will be trapped in bubbles when fired at SpongeBob. ''SpongeBob''' SquarePants ''© Nickelodeon = = Category:Playable Characters Category:Appearing in all Main Games Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Los no Bunnitans Category:Non-Human Category:Male